The present invention relates to the new and distinct butterfly bush plant in the Scrophulariaceae family, Buddleia ‘Little Nugget’ collected by Hans A. Hansen in the summer of 2012 at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA. ‘Little Nugget’ is the result of an ongoing breeding program conducted by the inventor. The goals for this program have been to produce improved, garden-worthy plants for the ornamental plant market with quality flowers, foliage and habit. The new plant, originally assigned breeder code H12-83-3, is a single plant selected from among multiple seedlings of an open pollination of the proprietary unreleased hybrid named Buddleia H10-97 (not patented) as the female or seed patent. H10-97 has Buddleia weyeriana and B. davidii in the background. The male parent is unknown, but may have been from any one of several proprietary or selected cultivars within the breeding field.
Buddleia ‘Little Nugget’ was first asexually propagated from a single select plant in 2014 by stem cuttings at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The resultant asexually propagated plants have been found to be stable and true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
No plants of Buddleia ‘Little Nugget’ have been sold, in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application except that which may have been disclosed within one year of the filing of this application and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.